Modern enterprise systems (e.g., enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, customer relationship management (CRM) systems) contain large amounts of privileged and confidential data. Moreover, the level of privileges for different features and data managed by these systems varies widely. In addition, modern enterprise systems are growing in complexity with the integration of mobile, on-demand, and on-site applications becoming more intertwined. Accordingly, the task of ensuring the privileges of different features or data managed by the modern enterprise systems is becoming exceedingly challenging.